fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darmanitan Slam 3D: CityLife
Darmanitan Slam 3D: CityLife (commonly known as D-Slam 3D or just Darmanitan Slam 3) is a platform game in the ''Darmanitan Slam'' series developed by VictoryStar. It was released in fall 2013 for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the sequel to Darmanitan Slam 2, but is the fifth game in the series, following Darmanitan Slam RACING. Darmanitan Slam 3D: CityLife is unique as it's the first 3D (platforming) game in the series, while combing the gameplay of the original Darmanitan Slam. The game was criticized for its poor graphics and pacing but received positive reviews for its "intriguing" gameplay. Plot Claiming to have given up his evil ways, Emboar builds a huge metropolis called Pig City in the sea near Pokémon Island. Suspicious, Darmanitan and Darumaka board a cruise ship to the city to check it out (much to Lilligant's dismay). Once there, they find the Pan Brothers, who'd gotten there via a hovercraft they'd built. Panpour comments how odd it is that the city is completely empty. Darmanitan abruptly leaves to see more of the city. After the player has completed the first two levels of the game, Darmanitan meets Darumaka and the Pan Brothers with a Pig Party Grunt in his hand. After being yelled at by the four Pokémon, Darmanitan drops the Grunt and lets it run away. They ask if he's seen anything, but he shakes his head no. Just then, a red laser shoots from the sky and zaps Darumaka, paralyzing him. A cage form around him, then a hook drops down and hoists the cage up. Pignite is shown laughing at them from his personal airship. After mocking them for awhile, Emboar's son flies away. Darmanitan roars in anger and tries to chase after him. Gameplay D-Slam 3D combines 3D elements with the series' original 2D elements. It brings together the traditional elements of Darmanitan Slam and elements of the 3D platformers known today. Side-scrolling mine cart levels return, as well as 3D bobsledding levels. N-A-N-A-B Letters are replaced by S-L-A-M Letters, though they serve the same purpose. Puzzle Pieces are not present in this game, so only four S-L-A-M Letters are needed to 100% complete a level. Checkpoints return as usual. Nanab Berries and Berry Coins return. Like always, after collecting 100 of the former, Darmanitan receives an extra life. In addition, collecting 100 Nanab Berries will refill Darmanitan's health bar, which also makes a comeback and keeps its same purpose. Darmanitan regains his Hammer Arm ability, which wasn't present in Darmanitan Slam 2. Experience points and leveling up are not featured in the gameplay, as well as the prequel's fighting style. The player can defeat enemies by jumpping on them, rolling into them, or throwing certain objects at them. Darumaka is not present in the gameplay, though he appears in the beginning of the game with Lilligant. The Pan Brothers become a prominent feature in the gameplay. As well as running numerous shops, they appear in many levels to assist the player. Super Guide has returned in this game, but now it can be accessed by losing five lives in a level. Being a 3DS game, the Slam Engine is not used. Characters Playable Characters File:Darmanitan Dream.png|Darmanitan NPCs Enemies File:Pig Party Grunt.png|Grunt File:Pig Party Bigrunt.png|Bigrunt File:Pig Party Paragrunt.png|Paragrunt Bosses File:Excadrill Dream.png|Excadrill File:Pignite Dream.png|Pignite File:Pig Party Chief.png|Chief File:Emboar Dream.png|Emboar Areas *Area 1: Main Street *Area 2: Pier *Area 3: Downtown *Area 4: Sewer *Area 5: Park *Area 6: Skyline *Area 7: Factory *Area 8: Tower Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Pokémon Games Category:3D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Sequels Category:Darmanitan Slam Category:VictoryStar